Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Virgo Shaka Gaiden)
by Yukitarina
Summary: Tak mungkin miliknya. Tak mungkin. Lebih baik dia mati kena jurusnya sendiri daripada memakai benda seperti itu.


A/N: Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami—yang adalah author-author fanfiction Indonesia—kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini—Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla—adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS setelah hampir 4 tahun tertidur pulas bagaikan beruang hibernasi di musim dingin. Kini kami hadir kembali dan mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

A/N 2: Nggak nyangka akan nulis di FFN Indonesia lagi, hehehe… Big thanks to Kari for this *hugs* Nggak bisa bayangin, kalau aja pagi itu dia nggak SMS… :D

Everything happens for a reason, I just wish I knew the reason u_u

Oh iya, Eron, pinjam banyolan kaleng kerupuknya lagi ya xD *pecinta kaleng kerupuk*

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya punyanya Masami Kurumada. **

-00-

**Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Virgo Shaka Gaiden)**

Yukitarina

-00-

Makhluk-makhluk hina itu tak pernah tahu, bahwa Saint Virgo-lah yang sebulan sekali mengendap-endap di kuil mereka, meletakkan beberapa barang sebagai hadiah.

Dan Shaka selalu melakukannya pada tengah malam, saat mereka tertidur. Teman-temannya itu akan terbangun pagi harinya dan terkejut mendapati bingkisan dalam kertas sederhana, yang seringkali berisi barang-barang favorit mereka, di nakas sebelah dipan.

Tak seorang pun berpikir bahwa semua itu hadiah dari Shaka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berpendapat begitu, kalau si Virgo begitu penyendiri, senyumnya seakan mengawang, bersikap seakan tak peduli, sangat suka mengancam untuk membunuh mereka, dan berulangkali menyebut mereka _kera_?

Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Shaka sendiri tak yakin kenapa persisnya dia melakukan ini—hanya untuk membuang-buang uang, tampaknya. _Ya, pasti begitu, _pikirnya. Athena memberikan uang saku setiap sebulan sekali, dan bukankah Shaka tak pernah peduli hal-hal seperti itu? Dia tak suka uang, apalagi barang. Jadi dia pun menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli hadiah.

Bulan ini, tepatnya kemarin, dia memutuskan berhenti berderma dulu. Bahkan seorang Shaka ternyata butuh uang, meski hanya untuk membeli daun selada dan air mineral. Namun, karena dia telah terbiasa menyelinap malam-malam ke tempat teman-temannya, dia pikir sebaiknya dia tetap ke sana. Bukan untuk memberi hadiah, melainkan untuk mengembalikan barang-barang mereka yang telah singgah lama di kuilnya. Majalah Milo, buku Camus, panduan merakit cloth ala Mu, resep-resep taco Aldebaran, topi Kanon (entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai topi Kanon bisa ada di kuil Shaka, padahal rambut Shaka yang indah toh tak perlu ditutupi topi).

Shaka mengembalikan semua benda itu dalam beberapa jam. Tinggal satu yang tersisa.

Celana kolor.

Milik siapa _sampah_ ini? pikir Shaka. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang hina, tak berharga, dan nista, ada di kuil_nya?_

Tak mungkin miliknya. _Tak mungkin. _Lebih baik dia mati kena jurusnya sendiri daripada memakai benda seperti itu.

Dia pikir ini harus diluruskan. Jadi dia kemarin menanyai temannya satu per satu. Dari Kuil Aries hingga Pope Hall, dia bertanya dengan _sabar_.

"Sampah ini punyamu?" tanya Shaka tanpa basa-basi saat bertemu Mu.

Mu tampak terguncang.

"Shaka, bagaimana mungkin kamu menuduh saya punya celana kolor bunga-bunga…?"

"Sampah ini punyamu?" tanya Shaka pada Aldebaran.

"Hahahaha, Shaka, Shaka, ada-ada saja," kata Aldebaran geli. "Mana cukup saya pakai itu?"

"Sampah ini punya kalian?" tanya Shaka pada Saga dan Kanon.

Si kembar kemudian tampak marah sekali, entah apa alasannya.

Shaka meneruskan bertanya. Deathmask mengancam akan memotong kepala Shaka, Aiolia menggeleng kuat-kuat, Dohko tertawa penuh penolakan seperti Aldebaran, Milo tertawa terpingkal dan bilang bahwa celana kolornya tidak bermotif bunga, Aiolos menaikkan alis, Shura menyangka Shaka sudah gila, wajah Camus kaku seperti es, dan Aphrodite….

"Kolor itu punyamu, kan, Shaka?" katanya menghina. "P-u-n-y-a-m-u! _PUNYAMU!_ Kamu lupa, kita beli sama-sama di department store diskonan kapan hari."

Meski jengkel setengah mati, Shaka tetap memasang wajah tenang.

"Dan kenapa saya harus beli celana kolor bunga-bunga?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kamu bilang kamu nggak punya kolor sama sekali, kan?! Makanya kamu akhirnya beli satu. Saya sendiri juga heran sama selera fashion kamu, tahu! Huh!" Lalu Aphrodite berbalik sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan melangkah ke kuilnya dengan suara memekakkan dari sepatu hak tingginya.

Shaka memandang kolor itu bimbang.

_Saya sendiri yang beli? Kok saya bisa tidak ingat? _

_Karena benda ini begitu tidak penting, mungkin._

Dengan agak marah, dia kembali ke kuilnya. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan, kemarin itu, belum lagi dia harus berusaha keras menghindari pertanyaan teman-temannya tentang celana kolor tersebut dan kenapa dia masih membawa-bawanya.

Hari ini dia telah menempati bunga teratainya, celana kolor bunga-bunga warna emas campur pink elektrik tergeletak kaku di pangkuannya. Dia berharap dengan bermeditasi dia bisa memecahkan mengapa selera fashionnya begitu rendah, seperti kata Dite. Pada saat bersamaan, dia sungguh berharap tak ada masalah lain dalam waktu dekat.

Namun ternyata, selang beberapa jam, timbul satu hal tak terduga. _Lagi_.

Ada gorila.

Karena sudah mengetahui kejahilan orang-orang di seantero Sanctuary, Shaka berpikir itu pasti salah satu temannya yang menyamar. Jadi dia mengabaikan si gorila begitu saja dan tetap duduk tenang di teratai.

Tapi tanpa dia sangka, gorilla itu mendadak melangkah cepat ke arah Shaka, lalu dengan sangat bersemangat menarik kolor penting tersebut. Dengan sekali sentakan serta sikap tenang, Shaka merebut kembali kolornya, membuat si gorilla terjungkal dengan debuman.

"Mau apa kamu, Kera?" tanya Shaka semenit kemudian.

Bukan. Si gorilla bukanlah salah satu temannya, karena teman-temannya jelas tak ada yang menyukai kolor itu dan menyangkal mentah-mentah memilikinya. Dan tipikal Shaka, memanggil apapun dengan sebutan 'kera'. Bahkan makhluk yang jelas-jelas gorilla dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki pun dipanggilnya _kera_.

Si gorilla bangkit sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri kuat-kuat. Shaka memejamkan mata, mencoba merasakan cosmo atau kekuatan jahat atau apapun yang dapat menjelaskan asal muasal si gorilla.

Tapi tak ada cosmo. Tak ada kekuatan jahat. Hanya obsesi berlebihan pada celana kolor.

"Dari kebun binatang, mungkin," kata Shaka, membuka dan memicingkan mata dengan sangat meremehkan. "Atau kabur dari sirkus," sambungnya.

Shaka berpikir, masalah akan selesai jika dia membiarkan si gorilla merampas kolornya. Namun, hidup selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun mengajarkannya bahwa segala hal perlu perjuangan, bahkan dalam kasus perebutan celana kolor.

Jadi dia tersenyum tipis, kembali memejamkan mata seraya, berkata, "Tahu tidak? Kamu bukan makhluk aneh pertama yang memasuki kuil saya. Tapi kamu terlalu rendahan untuk saya ajak bertarung. Jadi, bagaimana dengan sebuah permainan?"

Shaka mengacungkan celana kolor itu tinggi-tinggi. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merobek benda tersebut menjadi 88 serpihan, lalu melemparkannya ke si gorila.

Serpih-serpih kolor pun berjatuhan bagai kelopak mawar Aphrodite.

Si gorilla bengong.

"Jahit sendiri," kata Shaka, seakan dengan menjelaskan dua kata itu si gorilla akan mengerti. "Kalau kamu benar-benar suka kolor saya, kamu akan mengutuhkannya kembali dengan cara apapun." Dia mulai berfilosofi lagi. "Berisi adalah kosong, kosong adalah berisi—"

"NGOMONG GITU LAGI, DASAR CANTIK GADUNGAN!" mendadak terdengar bunyi-bunyian dari kuil Cancer. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana Deathmask bisa mendengar suara Shaka dari jarak sejauh itu. "KOSONG YA KOSONG! BERISI YA BERISI! KALENG KERUPUK AJA KALAU KOSONG YA KOSONG!"

"—celana kolor akan bermakna kosong jika dibelah menjadi 88 serpihan," Shaka melanjutkan tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Deathmask, meskipun alisnya berkedut marah. "Tapi akan menjadi berisi jika dijahit kembali. Maka, jahit sendiri."

Si gorilla melolong, memukul-mukul dadanya lagi, lalu jatuh terduduk dengan sedih. Ia memandang bekas celana kolor itu dengan kosong. Apakah yang harus dilakukannya dengan celana kolor yang sudah hancur? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Shaka begitu menyulitkannya. Jangan-jangan sebetulnya Shaka diam-diam juga suka celana kolor itu….

Sementara itu, tanpa mempedulikan makhluk asing di kuilnya, Shaka bermeditasi dengan mata terpejam selama lima belas menit. Tak ada suara apapun, kecuali geraman-geraman tak jelas dari si gorilla. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja suasana sunyi. Senyap. Sepi. Keheningan yang menyusul membuat Shaka penasaran. Apa gorilla itu telah menyerah dan pergi?

Shaka membuka matanya perlahan dan merubah posisi duduknya.

Ternyata si gorilla masih duduk dan memandangi serpihan celana kolor dengan sedih.

Mungkin karena menyadari gerakan Shaka di bunga teratai, si gorilla menoleh. Mata hewan itu melebar, lalu ia berdiri untuk menghampiri si Virgo.

Shaka sama sekali tak berekspresi saat gorilla itu membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh—kedua tangannya saling berayun seperti orang yang sedang menjahit.

"Apa?" tanya Shaka.

"Ungggg… unggg unggg unggg…," Si gorilla membuat gerakan menjahit lagi. Saat Shaka memasang wajah tak paham, gorilla itu melompat-lompat, nyaris membuat kuil Virgo bergetar. "Unggggg…," ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan. "Ungggggg!"

"Jarum, maksudmu?"

"Ungggg!" gorilla itu mengangguk-angguk.

Shaka memalingkan wajah dengan tenang dan kembali memejamkan mata. "Cari sendiri," ujarnya.

"UNGGGG! UNGGGGG!" Merasa marah, gorilla itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shaka. Kepolosan hewani membuatnya tak sadar, bahwa balasan untuk makhluk asing yang berani mengganggu Virgo Shaka adalah kematian.

Tapi untungnya hari ini Shaka tak terlalu berminat membunuh hewan, setelah dia tak sengaja membantai kalajengking Milo (_lagi_) beberapa minggu silam.

"Cari sendiri, cari sendiri," kata Shaka, nyaris menyanyi.

Gorilla itu pada akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menurut. Ia memandang ke sana kemari dengan bingung, mencari tanda-tanda lemari atau bufet atau apalah yang mungkin berisi alat-alat menjahit.

Tapi itulah masalah utama kuil Virgo. Di sana _tidak ada barang satu pun_, kecuali Shaka dan bunga teratainya.

"Unggg!" Gorila itu melompat-lompat lagi. "Ungggg! Unggg unggg unggg unggg!" Walaupun bukan ahli primata, Shaka sedikit banyak bisa menerjemahkan lolongan-lolongan itu. "Mau bertanya di mana saya menyimpan jarum?" tanyanya tenang.

"Unggggg!" si gorilla mengangguk sekuat tenaga. "Ungggg! Ungggg!"

"Saya tidak punya," sergah Shaka, mulai naik darah. "Pinjam Milo sana."

"Ungggg? Unggggg unggggg?" si gorilla melolong lagi. Mungkin bertanya siapakah Milo.

"Si fanatik kalajengking," kata Shaka dendam. "Suka membunuhi orang dengan Scarlet Needle. Coba saja ke kuil Scorpio, mungkin dia masih punya banyak stok jarum."

"Unggg!" Tanpa pikir panjang, gorilla itu beranjak keluar dari kuil Virgo.

Tapi kemudian Shaka berseru lagi, gelegarnya seperti petir di kala badai. "Tunggu!"

Gorilla itu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah pintu keluar kuil Virgo.

"Saya ingat, saya punya satu jarum dan benang, tapi lupa di mana meletakkannya," kata Shaka. "Cari sendiri."

"Grrrmmm," gorilla itu tampak kesal dan mulai berjalan mengelilingi kuil Virgo lagi. Kini ia mencari di sela-sela ubin, sela-sela pintu, semua yang kira-kira menyembunyikan jarum dan benang Shaka dari pandangan. Saat si gorilla tidak menemukan apapun, ia menghambur ke arah Shaka—mungkin bunga teratainya menyimpan harta karun. Jarum atau benang atau senar atau kawat atau … gergaji pun boleh, untuk memenggal kepala Shaka kalau dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Debuman langkah kaki makhluk itu membuat Shaka langsung membuka mata, untuk kemudian berseru, "Berhenti."

…

Si gorilla berhenti, kebingungan lagi.

"Sepertinya saya memang tidak punya jarum dan benang," ujar si Virgo setelah semenit. "Pinjamlah ke Milo."

"Unggg?" si gorilla melompat tak percaya. "GGGGRRRRRRRRMMMM!" Geramannya lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi. Tapi karena tak punya pilihan, ia pun segera berbalik dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Sambil menahan senyum, Shaka memutuskan untuk memanggilnya kembali. Semata-mata untuk mempermainkannya.

_Menarik sekali._

"Tunggu, Kera."

Gorila itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan frustasi. _APA LAGI?!_

"Saya punya benang," ujar Shaka kalem.

"GRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMM?"

"Ya."

Mendadak saja si Virgo itu mencabut sehelai rambut emasnya, lalu merentangkannya dengan kedua tangan.

Si gorilla bengong. _Lagi._

Dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun, Shaka melemparkan helaian rambut panjang itu hingga melayang pelan dan mendarat di kaki si gorilla.

"Tapi saya tidak punya jarum," kata Shaka.

Kalau si gorilla adalah manusia, ia pasti sudah mendaftarkan diri secara sukarela ke rumah sakit jiwa gara-gara perlakuan saint menyebalkan itu.

Sayangnya gorilla itu bukanlah manusia. Jadi dia hanya menggeram-geram tanpa akhir, terduduk dengan segenap kekecewaan, memukul-mukul lantai, berteriak-teriak dengan bahasa primata yang jika diterjemahkan kira-kira berbunyi, "SIALAN! KALENG KERUPUK! CANTIK-CANTIK GILA! ORANG ANEH! BRENGSEK!" dan akhirnya, memungut sehelai rambut keemasan di depannya sembari memandangnya tak berdaya.

Jangankan berbelas kasihan. Shaka bahkan tak mau repot-repot untuk menoleh ke arah si gorilla. Dia malah kembali menutup mata untuk bermeditasi.

Seperti biasa, di jam-jam seperti ini dia akan lebih mudah untuk tertidur. Selamat tinggal, primata, kera, celana kolor, kekonyolan, jarum, benang. Selamat tinggal. Karena kini dia akan memasuki mimpi indah penuh tebaran kelopak bunga dan bintang-bintang gemerlapan.

Seperti sebelumnya, mimpi itu begitu jelas. Melibatkan bentangan rerumputan sehijau zamrud dan langit biru tua yang dipenuhi ratusan rasi bintang. Kelopak Twin Sala melayang-layang menghujani Shaka saat dia menyusuri jalan setapak. Mimpinya terkadang mewakili hal yang dia alami, atau yang akan dia alami, dan hal-hal itu biasanya tertuang di kedua pohon Twin Sala yang berdampingan nun jauh di depannya.

Maka Shaka pun berjalan menuju pohon kesayangannya, mencoba menerka masa depan atau masa kini.

Dia tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa melihat warna-warni yang menarik. Mungkin buah; apel, stroberi, atau nanas. Nah. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan makanan? _Tidak penting_, pikirnya. Ah. Mungkin permata; safir, rubi, atau berlian. Tidak. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan harta? _Tak berharga_, pikirnya. Hm. Mungkin simbol-simbol; kebahagiaan, harapan, atau pelangi. Ya. Mungkin itu.

Jarak Shaka dan kedua pohon semakin dekat. Shaka merasa antusias untuk segera mengetahui apa sebenarnya warna-warni tersebut. Sepertinya memang benar-benar simbol, karena bentuknya adalah segitiga dan trapesium dan—

Shaka berhenti. Terhenyak.

…

Dia sudah berada tepat di depan Twin Sala, dan dia seperti mengalami antiklimaks saat menyadari bahwa warna-warni itu ternyata adalah…

…

…celana kolor.

Belasan celana kolor dengan motif paling norak.

Shaka tak bisa menahan diri untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

Mimpi buruk.

_Mimpi buruk mimpi buruk mimpi buruk. Bangun!_

Dan dia pun membuka mata, terbangun dengan sentakan.

Si gorilla, sementara itu, masih berada di kuil Virgo sambil memegang sehelai rambut Shaka di tengah-tengah 88 serpihan celana kolor.

Shaka menahan napas. _Marah._

_Kera…,_ geramnya dalam hati.

Dan kesabarannya pun habis.

_Bunuh._

_Saya bunuh kamu sekarang juga. Gara-gara kamulah saya mendapat mimpi paling hina. Semua ini terjadi karena kamu datang ke sini. Keberadaanmulah yang sangat mempengaruhi mimpi-mimpi saya. __**Bunuh. **_

"Ten bu huo—"

"Ungggg!"

"TEN BU HUO—"

"UUUUUUUNGGGGGG!"

-00-

-00-

Teman-teman Shaka sering berpikir bahwa Shaka itu penuh rasa gengsi, juga yang terangkuh dan tersombong diantara semua Gold Saints.

Mereka juga sering mengatakan bahwa Shaka tak pernah punya belas kasihan, karena dia dengan senang hati akan membunuh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri jika mereka melakukan kesalahan yang tak terampuni.

Namun, ada kalanya anggapan itu terpatahkan, oleh beberapa kejadian yang seringkali tak masuk akal. _Seperti sekarang ini._

Shaka rupanya tak mampu membunuh gorilla itu.

Seperti beberapa 'kera' yang lain (baik kera sungguhan maupun kera metafora), gorilla itu berhasil menerbitkan setitik—setitik, sangat kecil, keciiiiil sekali hingga nyaris tak terlihat—rasa kasihan di hati Shaka.

Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk itu menjerit dan menangis tersedu dengan putus asa, mengalungkan helai rambut Shaka bagaikan kalung emas di lehernya yang penuh bulu, sembari membelai rambut itu dengan penuh sayang seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Seakan rambut itulah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan celana kolor hancur tersebut.

Walaupun begitu, keinginan Shaka untuk mengusir si gorilla dari kuilnya rupanya lebih besar daripada rasa kasihannya. Maka dia pun keluar sebentar, untuk meminjam jarum dan beberapa buku dari Milo.

"Ini!" bentak Shaka pada si gorilla setelah dia kembali. Dilemparkannya jarum dan buku-buku tersebut ke lantai. "Jarum, buku panduan menjahit, menyulam, sampah. Lihat yang benar!" Shaka membukakan salah satu buku dengan kasar. "Tusuk jelujur, tusuk tikam jejak, tusuk feston, sampah! Terserah kamu mau pakai tusuk yang mana, yang penting kamu cepat selesai menjahit! Kalau tidak selesai juga, kepala kamu yang akan saya tusuk! Pakai tiang listrik! Mengerti tidak?!"

Bukannya ketakutan, gorilla itu malah menggeram senang sembari menerima jarum dan buku-buku tersebut. Dengan sumringah, ia memasukkan 'benang'nya ke lubang jarum, mengumpulkan serpih-serpih celana kolor, dan mulai menjahit.

Shaka menghela napas kesal, untuk kemudian duduk kembali di bunga teratainya.

Dia benar-benar_ marah._ Kenapa pula dia harus mimpi tentang celana kolor? Kenapa harus celana kolor? Kenapa mimpinya sangat tidak penting? Ada apa dengan celana kolor? Dia manusia yang begitu dekat dengan dewa, masuk akalkah jika dia memimpikan _celana kolor_? _Celana kolor_, di pohon kesayangannya. _**Celana kolor!**_ Benar-benar konyol.

Orang lain mungkin tidak akan menganggapnya masalah besar. Milo sepertinya hanya akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika mimpi seperti itu; Aiolia barangkali menganggapnya angin lalu. Yang akan marah paling-paling juga Aphrodite, karena semua celana kolor dalam mimpi itu tak ada yang sesuai dengan selera fashionnya.

Shaka adalah sosok yang sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Kalau saja setitik rasa kasihan itu tidak muncul, dia tentu sudah membunuh si gorila sebelum makhluk itu sempat mengedipkan mata. _Bagaimana tidak?_ Mimpi-mimpi Shaka, yang sebelumnya sangat filosofis dan bermakna, tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi mimpi tentang celana kolor. Apa sih signifikannya _celana kolor?_

Gorila itu yang menyebabkannya. Gorila itu yang menyebabkan Shaka bermimpi demikian.

Dasar primata.

Mencoba melupakan peristiwa ini, Shaka bermeditasi kembali, kali ini berjaga-jaga agar dia tidak sampai tertidur. Namun, di saat-saat tertentu dia tak tahan untuk membuka mata dan menyipit ke arah si gorilla, yang terlihat sangat asyik menjahit dan menyatukan serpihan-serpihan kolornya dengan sabar. Ekspresi si hewan pun sangat antusias, seolah kolor itu dibuat dari kain terindah sedunia.

Apa bagusnya celana itu? Kenapa benda yang sangat tak berharga bagi Shaka terlihat begitu berharga bagi seekor gorila? Dan sebenarnya mau dibuat apa, _sih?_

Yang mencengangkan adalah betapa sesuatu yang hina, tak berguna, tak berharga, dan sampah bagi Shaka, rupanya begitu berarti bagi makhluk lain—celana kolor itu memang bukan apa-apa bagi Shaka. Tapi sangat penting bagi si gorilla.

Lalu Shaka mencoba memposisikan diri di tempat si gorila. Kalau dia adalah gorila, akan berguna sebagai apakah celana kolor itu? Apakah untuk bersenang-senang saja? Untuk dijadikan koleksi? Atau yang lebih memilukan, untuk diberikan pada anak-anaknya di hutan terpencil, agar mereka setidaknya tidak kedinginan?

Shaka kembali memejamkan mata untuk bermeditasi. Kali ini, orang yang benar-benar memahami sifatnya akan mengenali sebersit kelembutan di wajahnya.

Siang pun akhirnya berganti malam. Suara tak jelas si gorila hanya terdengar beberapa kali, dan Shaka nyaris tak memperhatikan, karena dia berulangkali membayangkan hutan penuh anak-anak gorila yang kelaparan.

Namun, dia terpaksa kembali ke kenyataan, saat merasakan sesuatu yang berbulu mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Ungggg… Unggg…."

"Hmmmm?!" sahut Shaka agak membentak.

"Unggggggg! Uuuunng!"

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Shaka membuka mata biru langitnya dengan kesal.

Si gorila berdiri di depannya sambil menyeringai, kedua tangannya merentangkan celana kolor yang sudah dijahit dengan berantakan. Kolor itu kini utuh, meskipun urutan perca-nya sangat tidak karuan seperti puzzle yang salah letak.

Entah apa ini hanya imajinasinya, tapi Shaka merasa celana kolor itu memancarkan kerlap kerlip, diiringi suara _applause_ dan sorakan "Taraaa!"

Shaka hampir tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Ungggg! Ungggg unggggggg!" Gorila itu memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini dengan sangat senang dan puas.

"Nah," Shaka berkata tenang. "Sekarang kamu boleh pergi."

Gorila itu mengangguk-angguk, membuat bulu-bulu kepalanya berayun-ayun. "Unggggg!" Mendadak ia menyodorkan tangannya yang besar. "Ungggggggg!"

Mata Shaka menyipit. "Maksudnya?"

"Ungggg! Unggggggg!" Si gorila membuat gerakan menjabat tangan.

"Tidak usah salaman. Pergi sana."

"Ungggggg! Ungggggggggg!"

_Percuma ngomong sama hewan,_ pikir Shaka. Dengan enggan, dia pun mengulurkan tangan. Si gorila langsung menjabatnya dengan sangat erat, sampai tangan Shaka berayun-ayun kencang ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Ungggggg! Ungggggggggg!" _Terima kasih!_

Setelah puas menyeringai dan mengayun-ayunkan tangan Shaka, makhluk itu pun berbalik. Celana kolor bermotif bunga-bunga berantakan, penuh jahitan, yang berwarna pink elektrik dan emas, tersampir gaya di lengannya. Dengan disaksikan Shaka, si gorila melangkah menuju pintu keluar pintu Virgo dengan penuh kejayaan, menyambut suasana malam yang cerah.

Makhluk itu berbalik lagi setelah berdiri di luar, melompat-lompat sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Unggggggggg! Ungggggggggg!" _Selamat tinggal!_

Kini Shaka benar-benar tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal," kemudian matanya menyipit. "Jangan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Ungggggg!"

Dan si gorila pun pergi dari kuil Virgo, untuk selamanya.

Shaka menghela napas, berdiri dari bunga teratai dan memandang seantero lantai kuilnya._ Waktunya bersih-bersih, _batinnya putus asa, saat melihat betapa banyaknya kutu yang ditinggalkan gorila itu. Dia meminjam sapu dari kuil Aiolia dan mulai membersihkan lantai Virgo. Dasar… gorila itu tidak pernah mandi, ya? Kutu di mana-mana, bulu-bulu rontok seperti serpihan kapas. Ini butuh waktu lama—sepertinya Shaka terpaksa harus mengepel juga malam-malam begini.

Tapi kemudian, Shaka berhenti menyapu di tengah jalan.

_Kok…?_

Dia bersimpuh, lalu memicingkan mata untuk mengamati secarik serpihan…

…

…celana kolor.

Shaka termangu selama semenit. Dia memungut serpihan itu dan mengangkatnya ke arah cahaya. Satu serpih celana kolor, tepat di bagian yang motif bunganya paling besar. Rupanya gorila itu lupa menyertakannya untuk dijahit.

Sunyi untuk beberapa lama.

Dan sekonyong-konyong, Shaka mendapat ide.

Ah. Mimpi tentang celana kolor itu ternyata memiliki makna. Cukup signifikan. Dan cukup berguna. _Cukup._

Dia mendapat ide yang sangat bagus.

Sepertinya Shaka tak perlu repot-repot lagi memikirkan hadiah yang pantas untuk teman-temannya bulan depan. Dia akan memberi mereka _celana kolor_. Sekotak celana kolor dengan motif paling norak sejagad raya. Yah … Aphrodite dan Deathmask mungkin akan membunuhnya, tapi yang lain pasti terhibur (mungkin). Celana kolor kan berguna—jika tidak dipakai, paling tidak bisa untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada gorila tak diundang yang membutuhkannya.

Malam itu, Shaka tertidur dengan senyum manis. Semanis dan secantik Twin Sala.

**-End-**


End file.
